


不喜欢

by typePhobic



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typePhobic/pseuds/typePhobic
Summary: Gali，好想急死你情人节贺文，又臭又长还很酸也没有黄色，凑合着看吧
Kudos: 4





	不喜欢

**Author's Note:**

> 这tag到底怎么分top和bottom的，我不民白  
> 情人节快乐【汪汪汪  
> 干啥啥不行，写流水账第一名

1\.   
“喂Lio，明天我调休。”  
Galo倚靠在床上，对着刚打开的浴室门抬起了头。Lio刚洗完澡从浴室里出来，他穿了一件对于他来说过于宽大的衬衫。衬衫刚刚好盖过臀部，露出一小节黑色的平角内裤，裤腿勒住了大腿内侧，挤出一点软肉。外面在下小雨，但是屋里的供暖让他有足够的资本这么穿着出浴室门。他的金发湿漉漉地贴在头皮上，发尾还在往下滴水，没被毛巾接住的水滴渗进了木质的地板里。Galo见状叹了口气，将手上读到一半的读物放下，在堆成堆的衣物里翻出一条干毛巾，然后向Lio走去。  
“你怎么不擦干头发再出来？”他看似无奈地执起Lio挂在脖子上的毛巾，将Lio的头发都包裹了进去后便重重地揉搓了起来，换来的是Lio一声不满的“疼”。但是Lio并没有抗拒他粗鲁的动作，而是任由他将自己的头发揉得乱七八糟。在这个过程中Lio明显地感觉到Galo还趁手搓了一把自己的脸，让他感觉很不爽，不过他也仅仅是瞪着面前那个比他要强壮的男人，没有做什么别的过激行动。  
“好了。”感觉揉的差不多了，Galo将放在一旁待机的干毛巾盖在Lio的头上，还顺势多揉了几下头顶，白色的毛巾遮住了Lio的脸“去吹头发吧。”  
“不要。”Lio将干毛巾拿了下来搭在肩上，甩了甩被弄乱的头发，残余的水珠有一部分因为甩动而降落在Galo的脸上。Lio把湿毛巾扔回浴室内就走向了厨房，全然不理会身后Galo不悦的目光。  
他就像只正在生气的雪橇犬。  
“我饿了，先找点东西吃。”Lio蹲下身子，打开冰箱门，试图在里面找到什么速食的冷冻食品。  
自Promare消失之后，Lio便入职了FDPP和Galo一起做起了协助重建Promepolis的工作，由于住房资源紧缺，他不得不和Galo一起居住，也就是俗称的同居。和Galo的同居感觉并不坏，在住进来的第一天Galo带他去买了一些生活的必需品：喝水用的马克杯，方便区分用的彩色牙刷，相对柔软的枕头，一条新的被子，和一些合身的衣物。在Burnish时期的Lio用不到这些，所以一切都是崭新的。不知道什么时候起，这间单身公寓就完全地变成了两个人的公寓。马克杯，牙刷，枕头，被子都完美地融入了进去。除去由于工作行程会错开外，平时都是两个人叫外卖，看电视，打游戏，抑或是一起做饭，Galo意外的是一个会做饭的男人，所以很多时候Meis和Gueira会来串门蹭饭，反正也住的不远。四个单身男人偶尔会因为喝酒喝的太晚而横七竖八地睡在客厅，在第二天不得不带着昏沉的脑子回去上班。  
“Galo，冰箱里面没有牛奶了。”正当Galo走神的时候，从厨房传来的声音将他拉回了现实，”反正你明天休息，那就去超市里买东西吧。“  
“啊，好，除了牛奶以外还有什么别的东西吗？”  
“我看看。。。”Lio左手拿着刚热好的牛肉三明治，吃了一口，含含糊糊地念叨着什么。右手翻捣着冰箱，似乎想在里面翻出什么名堂。“面包，沙拉酱，拉面。。。啊，没有生菜和速冻pizza了，我待会列个list，你就按着上面来买吧。“  
“行，我明天去买。”Galo拿起了书，打算继续刚才看剩下的内容。Lio将最后一口三明治吞掉了，坐到了Galo的身边，将头靠在了Galo的肩膀上，两条光溜溜的长腿就这样交叠在一起，但是这美景却无人观看。  
良久，Galo感觉到的半边肩膀都被Lio的头发染湿，他将手中的书本合上，然后轻轻地敲了一下Lio的脑袋。  
“你怎么还不去吹头发？”他怪罪地看着Lio，Lio则是一副没所谓的样子，耸了耸肩就起身进了浴室，不一会噪音便填满了整个房间。  
单身公寓里只有一张床，Lio刚搬进来的时候提出过自己可以睡沙发，不过Galo还是执意让他和自己一起睡，。原因的话按照Galo的话来说就是“都是男的睡一起也没有关系。”，实际上是怎么回事就只有他本人清楚。所幸的是Galo的床的规格并不小，刚刚好可以让两个男人躺在上面，由于Lio身形偏小，倒也不至于到拥挤的程度，甚至可以拉开一点距离。  
“晚安。”Lio吹完头发，手脚麻利地爬上了床的里侧，那里贴近墙壁，能让他感到安心。  
“晚安。”Galo将书本放在了床头柜上，顺手把灯关掉了。  
Lio的头发十分柔软蓬松，带着小苍兰洗发水的味道。在经过烘干之后，由于温度上升导致气味分子的活跃，淡淡的花香钻进了Galo的鼻子里，并不甜腻，是很温和的味道。气味的扩散在一片黑暗中愈发清晰，即使贴到床沿也无法忽视的美妙气味让饱含小心思的人越发困扰。  
太近了。  
夜里，感受到Lio的呼吸逐渐平稳，不知道过了多久，Galo悄悄地伸出手，拨弄着Lio的发尾。月光透过百叶窗撒在他的手指上，记录着他正在犯的小动作。尽管温度已经降了下去，Lio的发丝依然是柔软的，乖乖地随着Galo的动作缠绕在他的手指上。微凉，但是随着手指温度的传导，那抹凉意被无声地消去。随后，Galo收回手，静静地看着沐浴在月光底下的少年的背影。然后他忍不住再次抬起了手，用手指在空气中描绘着少年的轮廓。  
又太远了。  
2\.   
Galo起得并不晚。  
但是当他醒的时候，枕边的人已经不在了，床头的书本上放着一张便条，是接下来Galo要去超市里买的东西。  
Promepolis是一座很繁华的城市，以前是这样的。即使在重建后，市民们的热情也不减当年，甚至有更甚的趋势，不过经历过一次灾难的城市要用热闹来刷洗留下来的哀伤也是很正常的事。引擎的声响完全盖不住现在街道上的热闹，人们的脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，丝毫看不出经历过事件的痕迹，Galo将车开过人群，没有人在看向他，男女，男男，女女凑在一起，眼中只有自己珍爱的身边人。  
Galo并没有为此而感到不满，他倒是觉得现在这样挺好的，没有地球危机，也没有被误会所伤的burnish，大家都是一样的。  
进入超市之后迎面而来的便是降价的花和摆满巧克力的柜台，Galo才想起今天是什么日子。  
二月十四号，是瓦伦丁节。  
【怪不得今天街上那么多情侣】他后知后觉地想到。他从包里掏出了并不长的清单，上面有需要买的必需品，Lio还贴心的在纸条下面标注了：  
【如果你还有别的想要的东西的话也可以买】  
Galo推着小推车在超市内穿梭，从日用品到冷冻区。  
“洗发水好像快用完了。”Galo从货柜上拿下了一瓶米白色包装的洗发水。  
【是Lio习惯用的牌子】  
“橡皮筋。”一扎才2.99元。  
【Lio的头发好像变长了，会很困扰吧】  
“有新游戏吗，没有。”  
【最近日程都错开了，没什么时间一起打游戏】  
“箱子。”  
【可以拿来装Lio的衣服。。。】Galo摇摇头，打消了这个念头。  
【要陷入消费主义陷阱了】还是按着list去买吃的先吧。  
“牛油果打折，59cent一个。”  
【牛油果吗？Lio好像也吃牛油果】  
“青椒low price。”  
【Lio那家伙不喜欢吃青椒，像个小孩子一样】  
“卷心菜。。没打折。。好贵！”  
【用别的菜代替的话Lio不会生气吧】  
在Galo打算结账离开的时候，他听见旁边隐隐约约传来的女性的声音。  
“你知道吗，今天FDPP有情人节活动，大家都可以去送巧克力哦。”  
【巧克力啊，要买吗？】Galo才想起来，今天大家可以给FDPP的员工送巧克力，送出的巧克力大部分将会拿去捐给需要帮助的儿童。剩下的一小部分会给FDPP内部当零食，虽然大多数是被Lucia吃掉了。  
在Galo所钟爱的日本文化里头，是有送义理巧克力的文化的。  
“Aina的话，草莓巧克力吧。”粉色的包装十分可爱，一看就是女孩子会喜欢的口味。  
“Remi，副队长那种男人肯定是海盐味！”简洁又不会显得单调，是个适合帅哥的味道。  
“Lucia喜欢夹心的。”焦糖酱略带咸味，口感与味觉的双重交错带来的碰撞就像是Lucia本人。  
“Varys，果然是坚果口味。”醇厚而又浓郁的坚果一直都让人安心。  
“Ignis，Meis，Gueira都是黑巧克力。。。还有Kray。”大人都比较钟爱黑巧克力。  
“Viny，老鼠不吃巧克力吧。。”  
“然后还有，Lio。”  
【Lio。。】  
【Lio喜欢什么味呢？】  
Galo呆站在原地，他似乎并没有听说过Lio有什么特别喜欢的口味。Lio似乎没什么讨厌或是喜欢的东西，burnish期间的逃亡导致他早就什么东西都无所谓了。不管是马克杯的花纹还是牙刷的颜色都是Galo帮他挑选的，大多数时间Lio不会在意这些小细节，只要是给他的，他统统都会接受。  
“反正那家伙还是小孩子，随便哪个味都行吧。”Galo赌气地抄起了面前的廉价塑料包装巧克力棒，甚至没有看清上面的口味便塞进了推车里。

3\.   
“啊这不是Galo嘛，你今天不是调休吗？”Lucia叼着棒棒糖，手指在键盘上飞速跃动，疯狂科学家的工作并不会因为burnish的消灭而减少，此时此刻她正在调整Galo的Matoi 2.0 ver.  
与此同时在一旁休息的Remi推了推滑下来的眼镜 “怎么？还有人休息日来看同事工作的？”充满了来自没假休的社畜的火药味。  
Galo咧开了嘴，提起袋子扬了扬，Remi眼尖地看见半透明塑料袋里头全是巧克力，在灯光的照射下闪闪发光。“才不是啊，我只是来送巧克力的，义理的。”  
“切，我可不想收来自男人的巧克力。”Remi对Galo灿烂的笑容翻了个白眼，但是还是指了指门口旁边的箱子，“巧克力的话，放到那边不就行了。”  
“谢啦。”Galo将巧克力放进了大箱子里，里面还有各种各样的巧克力，有不少是叫得上牌子的奢侈品。再加上Galo带来的，差点就要溢出了。  
“怎么那么多？”他另外拿起了要给Lio的巧克力棒，并不打算把它投进去。  
“不少是给Lio的，啊还有给你的。”Lucia让椅子转了一圈，“这还是第一箱，外面还有不少人为了你们两另开了一箱，还立了块牌子叫Lio de Galon。”  
“可真受欢迎啊。”她补充道。  
Galo环绕四周，才发现到处都没有Lio的身影，“这么说来，Lio那家伙呢？”  
“和Aina他们出去啦。”Remi端着杯子走了过来，一脸看好戏的表情，“也不知道什么时候才能回来。”  
4\.   
Galo双手抱胸，左手抓着塑料包装的巧克力棒，右腿疯狂地抖动。  
“这都快半小时了。”Remi已经倒第二杯咖啡了，“我说，你这巧克力是打算亲手送给Lio吧？两个男人？有必要吗？“  
“Lio是室友啊，是不同的。“Galo瞪了一眼面前的副队长，似乎是对副队长轻视他和Lio之间的关系的不满。  
“真的假的。。。”Remi无话可说，他放下杯子回到了工作台上，不打算再理Galo。  
“Viny!”  
这时，Viny偷偷地爬上Galo的大腿，尝试偷走Galo手里的巧克力，但却被Galo一把抓住。  
“他们怎么还没回来？！”可怜的Viny觉得自己快要被捏成鼠饼了。  
“嗯？Galo你怎么在这里？”随着门打开的声响，Viny觉得这是神来救赎它的声音，趁着Galo松手，它冲到Lio跟前，窜上了Lio的肩膀。  
“来送巧克力的。”Galo走到Lio面前，将肩膀上的Viny丢了出去，然后把攥得发皱的巧克力棒递了给他，“送给你吃的。”  
“哈？”虽然不解，Lio还是接过了巧克力，廉价的塑料包装上还残留着Galo的体温。虽然不是很热，但是Lio还是觉得手心都要被这份温热给烫伤。  
“巧克力不在购买list里面。。”  
特别是这种让元Burnish leader都会被烫到的巧克力。  
“啊，反正就这样啦。”Galo将手揣进衣服的口袋里。莫名地，他觉得有些羞耻。他试图看向别处不注意Lio上翘的嘴角，“我该回去了，菜都在箱子里，要臭了。”  
“啊对了，那个巧克力，你一定要吃掉。”他将连帽衫的帽子拉到头上，用手揪着帽子的前端，试图挡住自己的视线，但是在头发的间隙里，他直勾勾地盯着Lio捧着那根巧克力棒的那双手“因为是本大爷送给你的。”  
说罢，便出了FDPP的门。  
他觉得很热，即使二月的Promeplis并不暖和。他双手拉紧了连帽衫的带子，为了把自己的脸缩进宽大的衣服内，挺翘的刘海遭受到带子的压迫，垂到他的鼻尖。  
【现在的样子肯定很丢人吧】他这么想着。  
【真不想被人看到啊】

5\.   
Lio将皱巴巴的包装打开，里面的巧克力已经不能被称作是巧克力了，经过二人体温的洗礼，这块巧克力棒现在只能说是棒状的巧克力糊，里面还夹杂着正体不明的红色颗粒，像是果干。  
“都化掉了啊。”他咬了一口，“巧克力会很甜吧。”  
果不其然，香甜浓郁的牛奶味和可可的香气扩散开来，席卷整个口腔。也不知道是不是已经化的差不多了的缘故，这块廉价的巧克力棒的口感居然意外的丝滑，但这却进一步使颗粒的存在愈发突兀了起来。Lio将果干咬开，磨碎，少许的汁液从软烂的碎屑中流出，取代了原本巧克力的甜腻。  
“笨蛋。”他埋怨道。  
“好酸。”他低下头，在刘海的遮挡下无从看出他的表情。  
“我不喜欢这个味道。”甜味过后，人工合成水果香精的酸味流连在味蕾上，久久不能化开。  
他捋开看不出原型的包装，因为过于匆忙导致手指沾上了化掉了的巧克力酱。满是折痕的包装上除了牌子以外还写着两个单词。  
【First Kiss】  
旁边印着一颗漂亮的覆盆子。


End file.
